NaNo
Overview NaNo was a clan from the Kardían Era. It is best known for being originally a rebelling division of the Black Scythe Army. History Rebellion and Independence In November of 2010, NaNo was a division of the Black Scythe Army. Under the command of Sharikahn, NaNo rebelled against Black Scythe Army and claimed independence. Though the rebellion was allegedly defeated, there were peace talks that resulted in NaNo being recognized as its own clan by the BSA. Biography of Polarlab (p. 9)Polarlab's Clan Timeline The Superhero Army Campaign NaNo would later become harassed by the Superhero Army, led by SuperMike2000. Supermike would call upon his allies, Lightning Aerodex Clan and Chimeran Crusaders, to aid him. NaNo fought against both Hardware and Chimera back to back for about half a month, until Hardware, Sharikahn and Chimera reached a stalemate, and planned for negotiations, without Mike's knowledge. The three leaders had agreed that Mike had been using Hardware and Chimera as bodyguards so that he wouldn't be harmed after picking fights with enemies out of his league. Considering the earlier conflict between the Ladon Arms Clan and Chimeran Crusaders was sparked for the same reasons, Sharikahn agreed with Hardware and Chimera that Mike needed to be put to rest.Hardware34's Testimony The forces of the Lightning Aerodex Clan, Chimeran Crusaders and NaNo launched an assault on The Superhero Army, though Mike became stubborn and tried to rechristen his organisation in order to "renew" it, but he was defeated a second time and was given the peaceful option to join the LAC. The threat of the Superhero Army ceased, and NaNo departed from the conflict with two new allies. Not much is known about NaNo's later history. Sharikahn himself later reemerged as a DJ known as iChaosClay. CORE Union NaNo later was revived by Kingkiller12345 to become a part of the CORE Union. Allegedly they were defeated within a few days of the conflict between CORE and the Axis Alliance.Biography of Polarlab (p. 22) Demographics Population The population of NaNo is predicted to have been around 10-20 members, however only about 7 members have been verified according to Polarlab's clan census.Polarlab's Clan Census Language It is believed that NaNo mainly spoke English, though English was not Sharikahn's first language. Government and Co-Leader Fraggstaa]] The government of NaNo is not known. It is known to have had at least a simple system of leadership. Sharikahn was the leader, while Fraggstaa was a co-leader. Foreign Relations and Military NaNo, despite its rebellious origins, managed to agree with the Black Scythe Army in peace talks to make their independence recognized. It is not known if NaNo had any other armed conflicts aside from its brief participating in the conflict with the Axis Alliance. Culture and Style NaNo appears to have had a futuristic style with a black and yellow color scheme. They used neon in architecture and dark, hooded uniforms. They also may have been involved in making various vehicles like mechs. Sharikahn and Fraggstaa.jpg Nano Propaganda 1.jpg Nano Level.jpg NaNo Ship.jpg Infrastructure It is not known what methods NaNo used to communicate with its members, if at all. References Category:Clans Category:2010